Mangoneado
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Ren presenta a su futura esposa. El problema es que nadie sabía, que él se dejaba dominar por ella./ Sexto reto del foro 'Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos'.


Shaman King no me pertenece.

.

* * *

.

.

Estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que presentaría su novia a sus amigos y sabía, que lo quedarían viendo raro aunque la situación, no era para menos. Trataba de prepararse mentalmente para el bombardeo de preguntas que le harían. Por teléfono, sólo había dicho que llegaría con su futura esposa, noticia que fue bien acogida por todos pero Ren jamás dijo, que se trataba de Jeanne IronMaiden.

— ¿En qué piensas, Ren? ¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste de venir conmigo? — Preguntó su prometida, al notar que el hombre iba totalmente distraído.

Ren suspiró. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo — No es nada, Jeanne. Es sólo que nos inundarán con preguntas, sobre todo ese idiota de Horo Horo.

En efecto, los ojos de todos se desorbitaron cuando llegaron. ¿Hace cuánto están juntos? ¿Cómo se reencontraron? ¿Cuándo se casan? Fueron las preguntas, por decir algunas, que les lanzaron en la primera hora de apenas acomodarse en la casa Asakura. Jeanne contestaba complacida a todas ellas, mientras Ren se llevaba una mano a su cabellera violeta y la desordenaba, cómo odiaba los interrogatorios de ese tipo. Fue así que todos se enteraron, que se habían vuelto a ver en uno de los viajes que Ren hizo a Francia, donde coincidieron en una obra de caridad para los niños pobres, que estaban de novios hace aproximadamente un año y medio, y que planeaban casarse en unos seis meses más.

Ya durante la noche, decidieron hacer una barbacoa para celebrar la reunión grupal. Como siempre, la buena sazón de Ryu y Tamao fue elogiada por todos y pese a la negativa de Ren, fue Jeanne quien se encargó del postre.

Fue ya en avanzadas horas de la madrugada y en un estado etílico dudoso, que el peor temor de Ren Tao se hizo realidad. Estaba de buena gana bromeando con los chicos bebiendo un trago, cosa que hacía muy rara vez cuando de pronto…

— Ren querido, ¿no crees que ya has bebido suficiente? — Dijo Jeanne al momento que le arrebataba la copa de las manos.

Todos se esperaban como mínimo, una mirada reprobatoria de él hacia ella pero nada. Al contrario, le cedió la copa sin chistar. Horo Horo ahogó la risa por miedo a las represalias, pero eso no evitó que Yoh le diera un par de codazos por debajo de la mesa.

Ren se percató de las miradas cómplices de sus amigos — Van a dejar sus estupideces ahora mismo, o los haré pedazos.

— ¡Ren! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, que no me gustan las palabrotas? Discúlpate con tus amigos, ahora. — Exigió la peli-plateada bastante molesta.

— Olvídalo, no me disculparé con estos idiotas. — Le espetó.

— Pero qué hombre tan mal educado, Ren — Continuó mientras hacía un gesto de negación con el dedo índice.

El Tao inhaló y exhaló con fuerza. — Disculpen, muchachos — Dijo con sorna. — No era mi intención. — Y les dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

— Así está mejor. — Se puso de pie, y besó a Ren en la mejilla. — Ya es hora de dormir, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches. — Les dedicó a todos una dulce sonrisa, y a Ren una mirada algo inquisitiva. — ¿Vienes, cariño?

Ren suspiró fuerte — Claro, ya te alcanzo.

Cuando Jeanne desapareció por las escaleras, el chino supo que era la hora de las bromas.

— Cariño no bebas tanto, no maldigas, no hables, no me contestes, no respires — Se mofaba Horo Horo. Mofas que los demás secundaban con estallidos de risas, más bien dicho carcajadas. — ¿En serio, Ren? ¿Tu novia te manda?

Claro, Ren no quería admitirlo por nada del mundo — No es eso, es sólo que así ella es feliz. Si conociera mi verdadero carácter, jamás hubiese aceptado ser mi novia. — Dijo tragándose el orgullo, porque la verdad es que Jeanne IronMaiden a pesar de su dulce forma de ser, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, que superaba con creces el suyo.

Estallido de risas nuevamente — Sí, claro. — Repitió Horo —Por favor, déjame guardar este momento, para burlarme siempre de ti ¡Mangoneado!

Entonces el ceño de Ren se frunció, y amenazándolo con un cuchillo le dijo — Si vuelves a decirme algo como eso, te devuelvo en estado de cubos de hielo a Hokkaido, animal.

Justo en ese momento, sintió el llamado de su prometida desde el segundo piso — ¿Ya vienes, Ren?

El chino se puso de pie — Ya subo — Contestó con desánimo. — Buenas noches. — Dijo de forma general, para todos.

— Sí claro, por hacerla felíz — Un divertido Horo Horo dejaba salir hasta lágrimas de sus ojos tanto reír, gesto que los demás tampoco pudieran contener. — Quién diría que el señorito, al fin está tomando algo de su propia medicina.

.

.

.

_FIN_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_N/A : _Chicos, chicos chicos...Sé que he estado súper ausente en el foro, y lo lamento a medias :) aun así, tarde pero seguro, el reto de Izumi. Lamento mucho que haya quedado tan corto, estilo viñeta. Pero la verdad es que toooodos saben, que el humor no es lo mío.

Déjenme sus lindos reviews, para saber su opinion :B porque la verdad es que personalmente, me cargó.

Besotes, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
